


Not Really Very Far

by reason_says



Category: All-American Rejects, Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, I'm pretty sure he has a boyfriend." "Yeah? So do you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Very Far

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To the best of my knowledge, this never happened. I am in no way affiliated with any of the real people referenced herein, and I am making no money from this.
> 
>  **Thanks:** To [](http://violin_road.livejournal.com/profile)[**violin_road**](http://violin_road.livejournal.com/) for suggesting AAR/TMB in the first place. To [](http://decor_noctis.livejournal.com/profile)[**decor_noctis**](http://decor_noctis.livejournal.com/) for endless patience and advice. To [](http://planetbanjo.livejournal.com/profile)[**planetbanjo**](http://planetbanjo.livejournal.com/) for fixing my Julian, and to [](http://decor_noctis.livejournal.com/profile)[**decor_noctis**](http://decor_noctis.livejournal.com/) again for fixing everything else. Also and especially to [](http://callsigns.livejournal.com/profile)[**callsigns**](http://callsigns.livejournal.com/) for the assignment. ♥
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for [fizzyblogic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/damnyouwentz/profile)[**damnyouwentz**](http://community.livejournal.com/damnyouwentz/) Fic Exchange. I hope it's satisfactory, and I'm so sorry it's so horribly late! And yes, I went into this knowing I had an audience of _maybe_ five people. Sorry! :-D

**Not Really Very Far**

 

"Dude, why do you even have a MySpace if you're not gonna tell people about it?"

"How many times have you asked me that? Seriously. At least twice, just this week."

"I'm waiting for an answer that makes sense!"

"I only have one reason, dude. It's not gonna change just 'cause you don't like it." Nick pushed Mike aside and settled onto the couch with his laptop.

"Fine, just tell me one more time. Maybe I'll be able to find even a tiny bit of sense in it this time." Mike rested his head on Nick's shoulder, his eyes crossing as he stared at the screen sideways.

"'Cause it's not for the fans, that's why. It's just for me. Now get off! I have to check shit." He shrugged his shoulders exaggeratedly, and Mike stood up.

"Fine, whatever. You could at least put me in your top eight, though, man. Seriously."

Nick rolled his eyes. "That'd be a little obvious, wouldnit?" He made a shooing motion at Mike, who raised his hands in defeat and left the lounge. Nick grinned and logged on.

 _Home page, OK, oh! Friends count up by one. Check the pending requests to see who it is, but first the messages. One new message, from..._

He froze.

Shook his head.

Blinked.

And clicked.

 _youre nick wheeler from the all american rejects, right? i mean, if youre not, no worries. but im pretty sure you are. i love your band. ill be honest, im spazzing a little, so im sorry if this comes across odd. do you like the boosh? i mean, is that why you added me, or do you just add random people? this is a genuine question. its ok if you added me just on a whim, i wont like defriend you or anything. but srsly, do you like the boosh? because that would be amazing._

-noel

Nick stared at the screen, willing himself not to hyperventilate. Calmly, he closed the laptop, set it next to him on the couch, stood up, and ran to Tyson's bunk.

"Ty! Tyson, dude, you won't believe this!" He flicked the curtain back, briefly grateful that Tyson was actually in his bunk. What he was doing there couldn't be helped, but it wasn't like Nick wasn't used to it by now.

"Oh, for god's sake, Nick, what is it?" Tyson pulled his hand out of his sweats and completely failed to sit up.

"Oh, whatever, you can do that any time. Noel Fielding knows who I am!" Nick couldn't stop grinning, and seemed to be bouncing slightly. Tyson grinned.

"That's the Boosh guy, right? The one with the hair?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's the one. I added him on MySpace and he messaged me! He likes the Rejects!"

Tyson's grin softened. "That's awesome, dude." Then he smirked. "You know, I was in the middle of something here. You wanna help with that, or are you still caught up in being a fanboy?"

Nick glanced back at the lounge, fidgeting for a moment.

"C'mon, Nicky," Tyson's voice dropped roughly an octave. "He'll still be there in the morning."

Nick grinned. "I dunno, Ty. He's a busy man, you know."

"Not near as busy as you're gonna be in a few minutes."

Nick's eyes narrowed, and his grin sharpened into a smirk. "You sure about that?"

"Oh my GOD," Chris bellowed from Mike's bunk, "just stop talking and fuck already, it's too _late_ for this bullshit!"

"Too late for you to be so damn loud, then, Gaylor!" Tyson called back, and Nick laughed.

"Am I gonna have to wash your mouths out?"

"With WHAT?" Chris and Tyson yelled at nearly the same time. Nick bit his lip, grinning, and climbed into the bunk.

\---

"Julian! Oh, hi Julia. Yeah, I'm great! How are you? Oh wow, they're kicking already?" Noel shifted the phone to his other hand. "Hey, is Julian there right now? Oh, great. Can I talk to him, please? Yeah, course."

Noel bounced slightly as he waited for Julian. When he heard the phone being transferred, he started talking almost before Julian acknowledged him. "Ju! Julian! You'll never guess who added me on MySpace!"

Julian managed to sound both disinterested and exasperated. "Some random fan? How should I know?"

Noel brushed off his boyfriend's disinterest. "Nick Wheeler! From the All-American Rejects!"

Immediately, Julian's tone changed. "Oh, wow, really? Noel, that's great!"

"Yeah, not so random as all that, then, is he?"

"Not at all! I mean, I don't really understand why you like them, but it's fantastic that he likes you too." Julian laughed, considering the implications of this situation: "What are the odds, really? The one normal band you like, and the guy in it you find attractive likes the Boosh."

"What are you implying, Julian? That I'm not telling the truth?"

"What? No! I'm implying no such thing, Noel. I think it's interesting how it's worked out, that's all." Julian paused, and Noel could practically _hear_ his eyes widening. "Hey, what if he fancies you, too?"

"You know, Julian," Noel leaned back in his chair, affecting a pose of great wisdom that only resulted in a sharp laugh from Dee, "Not everything can be about that. Perhaps he simply appreciates decent absurdist comedy."

"You've been spending too much time with Russell, little man. It's affecting your speech patterns now!"

"I was being _elegant,_ you berk!" Noel gracefully ignored Julian's laughter. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he has a boyfriend."

" _Yeah?_ " Julian was tempted to glare incredulously at the phone, he really was. "So do you! _And_ a girlfriend, who's probably giving you much the same look I wish I could right now."

Noel glanced warily over at Dee, who was, in fact, giving him a very incredulous look: the sort of look that suggested she would very much like to slap some sense into him. He grinned nervously at her and turned his attention back to the phone. "Point taken. "

"Anyway, I've gotta go, Julia wants fish fingers and she wants them _now_." Julian paused. "Love you. Tell Dee as well."

Noel held the phone to his shoulder. "Dee, Ju says to tell you he loves you."

Dee smiled. "Aw, I love you too, Julian!" she called to the phone.

Noel put the receiver back to his ear. "D'you hear that? Yeah, of course I love you, you nonce. Go, go, feed your girlfriend."

Julian grinned, hung up, and headed for the door.

"What did he want?" Julia called to Julian from the couch.

"Apparently this American rockstar he fancies added him on MySpace."

Julia nodded, raising her eyebrows. "That'll be interesting. What if something comes of it? Will you be OK with that?"

Julian shook his head good-naturedly. "It doesn't matter either way, you know that. Besides, he's pretty sure this guy already has a boyfriend."

Julia scoffed. "So does Noel! _And_ a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I told him that!" Julian laughed, genially. "I don't know. He messaged him, and now he'll probably stare at the computer until he gets a reply, the soppy tart. I'd better get going for those fish fingers."

"All right." Julia smiled as Julian left the room. She had a feeling things would be getting more complicated than he expected, and she wasn't thinking about her pregnancy.

\---

 _Yeah, this is Nick from AAR. Do you like the Rejects? Seriously? I can't even imagine that, I always sort of figured your musical taste was... well, not us. You seriously have *no idea* how much I'm trying not to keymash right now, this is just amazing. As for your question, *yeah* I like the Boosh! I love it! It's seriously one of my favorite shows. I made Tyson get a region 2 DVD player just so I wouldn't have to depend on YouTube. I also made him watch all the episodes, but he's not nearly in love with the show as I am. I think you're geniuses, you and Julian both._

I'm sorry, this is just too weird. I can't believe I'm actually writing to you! With any luck, you won't think I'm a complete moron and will actually write back.

~Nick

Nick sighed and closed the laptop. He still couldn't shake the thought that this wasn't actually happening, that it would turn out to be a really bad joke or something like that. Still, he knew logically that it would take a ridiculous amount of planning, not to mention the acquisition of a MySpace name, to pull off... whatever this was supposed to be. And that was another reason he was sure nothing funny was going on: what would be the point? Get him talking to a fictional Noel Fielding; what was the point of that?

Still, he thought, best to be sure. He opened the laptop to send an additional message, and found one already waiting for him.

 _you think its weird for you, imagine the odds for me! the only "normal" (as julian calls you) band I have more than a nodding fondness for, and the guitarist not only knows who i am, he adds me! yes, i seriously like the rejects. i dont quite know why, since as you say its not the sort of music i generally gravitate towards, but theres something about the lyrics that i like. plus, youre a fantastic guitarist, honestly._

of course i dont think youre a moron! i mean, i dont know you except from interviews and one message, but you seem cool. or at least worth getting to know. so how about it? wanna make an effort?

-noel

p.s. i know it probably seems like a trick or something, me knowing who you are and that. heres a picture to prove its me. maybe send me one in return?

Nick clicked on the tinypic link and found a picture of Noel, holding up a sign that read "Yes, Nick, it's really me." Nick grinned, glad that he wasn't the only one who realised how odd this seemed, and opened PhotoBook.

 _I was actually just about to ask you for a picture or something when I got your message. That was quick! Here's one of me in return._

(There was, too. Nothing fancy, just the message "To Noel: This is really me. From Nick." with a border around the edge.)

 _I still think this is amazing (and amazingly weird), but yeah, I'd love to actually get to know you! What do you think, AIM? It's quicker than messages, at least, and there's not so much A-B-C in the format. Just let me know._

~Nick

\---

 **tehmightybush** : tell me youve at least listened to robots in disguise, srsly.  
 **drteeth_82** : Um, no. Sorry. Why, should I?  
 **tehmightybush** : oh, yes! theyre great.  
 **tehmightybush** : and im not just saying that cos my girlfriends one of them.  
 **drteeth_82** : Wait, you have a girlfriend?  
 **tehmightybush** : yeah, dee.  
 **tehmightybush** : plume or gaitskell, depending whos asking.  
 **tehmightybush** : why?  
 **drteeth_82** : Oh, nothing, I just didn't know.  
 **drteeth_82** : I thought you and-  
 **drteeth_82** : Ah, never mind.  
 **tehmightybush** : no, what?  
 **tehmightybush** : me and...?  
 **drteeth_82** : Seriously, nothing. Just forget I said anything.  
 **tehmightybush** : ...  
 **tehmightybush** : you were gonna say julian, werent you?  
 **drteeth_82** : No, of course not!  
 **tehmightybush** : you were, you were gonna say julian!  
 **drteeth_82** : Look, shut up, OK? I didn't mean anything by it.  
 **tehmightybush** : nonono, nick, its fine.  
 **tehmightybush** : its true, anyway.  
 **tehmightybush** : you there?  
 **drteeth_82** : What?  
 **tehmightybush** : what, what?  
 **drteeth_82** : You and Julian? AND you and Dee?  
 **tehmightybush** : yeah.  
 **tehmightybush** : its sort of complicated, but yeah, the three of us. plus julian has his julia, but shes not with me and dee.  
 **drteeth_82** : Huh.  
 **tehmightybush** : i mean, its not a thing, we dont have to talk about it if it bothers you.  
 **drteeth_82** : No, that's fine! I just didn't know, is all.  
 **drteeth_82** : So, what, y'all are poly? Or is it just a one-relationship deal?  
 **tehmightybush** : ahaha, were pretty much poly, yeah.  
 **drteeth_82** : Oh, cool. That's a pretty good segue, actually, because my boyfriend and I are pretty much the same way.  
 **drteeth_82** : I mean, our whole band is, really.  
 **tehmightybush** : boyfriend?  
 **drteeth_82** : Oh, sorry, did I not mention him? Yeah, Tyson. Our lead singer?  
 **tehmightybush** : i know who tyson is.  
 **drteeth_82** : Yeah, I thought you might. Just makin' sure. Anyway, him.  
 **tehmightybush** : i was right, then!  
 **drteeth_82** : About what?  
 **tehmightybush** : about that! i thought he was your boyfriend, and i was right.  
 **drteeth_82** : Jesus, are we that obvious?  
 **tehmightybush** : nick. he called you his partner in an *interview*. yes, youre that obvious.  
 **drteeth_82** : *headhands*

\---

"Well, I wasn't _gonna_ tell him, y'know? I mean, it's not like I go around yellin' about how gay I am, unlike _some people._ " Nick grinned over his shoulder at Tyson.

"Hey!"

Mike waved him off. "Whatever, Ty, you know it's true."

"Be that as it may!" Tyson stood up, but quickly sat down again when he was pelted with cereal.

Mike turned back to Nick. "OK, so you weren't gonna tell him. So why did you? I'm just curious, here."

Nick grinned. "Well, I knew he'd be fine with it, that's why! He has a boyfriend. And a girlfriend, actually, but she's not the reason."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "One of each? That's kinda greedy, isn't it?"

"What the hell?" Nick laughed, while Mike settled for looking incredulously at Chris. "If that's greedy, what do you call this?" He waved a hand vaguely around the room, a gesture that took in Tyson, Chris, and Mike, as well as himself.

Chris at least had the decency to look vaguely embarrassed. "That's different, though! We're..." he struggled with his wording, ignoring Tyson's laughter and Mike's pitying look. "We're more pairs, to begin with. I mean, there's me and Mike, and then there's you and Ty."

"Oh yeah?" Tyson drawled. Chris jumped at the sound, not having noticed that Tyson had risen from the couch and was standing right behind him. "Then how d'y'explain Mike and Nick?" He gestured, and the men in question obligingly put their arms around each others' shoulders.

"For that matter," Tyson continued, pulling Chris' chair so it was facing him, "how do you explain this?" At the last word he leaned in, and Chris kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away with a resigned expression on his face.

He twisted his mouth, then sighed and held up his hands in submission. "Fine, I was wrong. Mea culpa and all that shit." He crossed his arms. "It's still pretty odd, isn't it? Not the relationship!" he hastened to clarify, "Just that this guy--"

"Noel," Nick interjected.

"Yes, Noel, thank you-- that _Noel_ happens to be in a relationship like ours." Chris shrugged. "It's just awful convenient."

"What are you saying, you think I'm making it up?" Nick was only half joking. "You really think I'd lie about something like that?"

"No!" Chris yelped. "Christ, man, did I _say_ that? You're so defensive! I just meant it's a hell of a coincidence, that's all." He leaned against the table. "Not to mention really convenient, if you decide you wanna be lov-ers." He dragged out the word, smirking, and Tyson cuffed him as Nick leaned back in his chair.

"As interesting an idea as that is, it's also _so_ not the point."

"So hey!" Tyson interrupted, not even trying to be subtle, "He has a boyfriend, huh? What's his name? Do I know him?"

"You don't _know_ him, but you should know _of_ him." Nick headed for the DVD rack, searching for the box set. ""It's Julian Barratt. The guy who plays Howard in the Boosh?"

" _Seriously?_ " Tyson started laughing, then found he couldn't stop and leaned on Chris' chair for support. "God, they're not even _trying_ to hide it!"

Nick grinned. "I know, right? It's great."

"Man, I gotta say, though, that guy's a lot hotter than Noel. He could do better."

Nick brandished the DVD case threateningly. "You take that back."

"No." Tyson stuck his tongue out at Nick, who stared at him incredulously. "Julian's hotter. So there."

"He is _not._ " Nick was making a concerted effort to remain calm. "Now you take that back."

"Or what?"

"Or--"

"--Or we can stop debating something that's completely subjective, seriously," Mike interjected.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"

\---

 **tehmightybush** : so hey, weve been talking for a while, right? i mean, at all, not just today.  
 **drteeth_82** : *checks logs* Yeah, not quite a year now. Why?  
 **tehmightybush** : i was. um. ok, ill understand if this is coming out of nowhere and/or ive got the complete wrong end if the stick.  
 **tehmightybush** : but i really dont think i do.  
 **tehmightybush** : and i was thinking maybe we could be dating, if your tyson doesnt mind.  
 **drteeth_82** : "My" Tyson?  
 **tehmightybush** : shut up, that wasnt the point and you know it.  
 **drteeth_82** : Wow.  
 **drteeth_82** : I mean, yeah! I'd definitely be into that. I need to ask him, though.  
 **tehmightybush** : yeah, course.  
 **drteeth_82** : So, uh, just to be sure. Is your Dee OK with it?  
 **tehmightybush** : yes, and my julian too.

\---

"So hey, I was thinking." Nick stretched over the back of the couch, distracting Tyson from... oh, OK. Nick had assumed he was just shirtless, but no. He was naked, on the couch, playing tetris. Well, that was great. How was Nick supposed to concentrate on asking Tyson about Noel when he had that to contend with?

Tyson looked over at where Nick was stretching backwards over the couch. His shirt had fallen... up, he supposed, exposing the strip of skin just above Nick's hipbones. Well, that was great. How was Tyson supposed to concentrate on tetris when he had that to contend with?

No talking got done that night. No coherent talking, anyway.

\---

 **tehmightybush** : have you told him yet?  
 **drteeth_82** : Yeah, of course.  
 **tehmightybush** : whatd he say?  
 **tehmightybush** : you there?  
 **tehmightybush** : you havent told him, have you.  
 **drteeth_82** : Not yet, no.  
 **drteeth_82** : I'm going to! Just not... yet.  
 **tehmightybush** : you think he wont be ok w/it, is that why?  
 **drteeth_82** : No, not at all!  
 **drteeth_82** : I know he'll be fine with it, or I wouldn't've started anything.  
 **tehmightybush** : then why?  
 **tehmightybush** : you *ashamed* of me or s/t?  
 **drteeth_82** : God, Noel, shut up! I'm not ashamed of you.  
 **drteeth_82** : *shakes head* It's just that Ty and I haven't added anyone else in a while, and I don't wanna ask him before I know what to say.  
 **drteeth_82** : But I'm *going to*.  
 **tehmightybush** : when?  
 **drteeth_82** : Soon.

This was silly. Tyson was being silly. What was more, Tyson _knew_ that he was being silly, and he should just stop thinking about it. But he couldn't.

He and Nick had never been what the women's magazines liked to call 'exclusive'. Mostly that was for convenience, as otherwise their whole group dynamic would have been difficult to explain, but at the root it was about trust. Tyson trusted Nick to tell him what was going on in his life, and Nick trusted Tyson to do the same. Neither of them had ever betrayed that trust.

Even now, with the chat log in front of him, Tyson knew Nick wasn't doing anything that would hurt them. It was just a bit odd, was all, that Nick hadn't mentioned to his boyfriend that he was apparently starting up a relationship with this British groupie from the internet.

To be fair, Tyson had no proof that Noel was a groupie. As far as he knew, Nick hadn't even _met_ him, which was even weirder as far as he was concerned. Basing a relationship on words that could be lost forever in cyberspace? Seriously, who did that? Not to mention, how was he supposed to know if he was OK with people if he couldn't see them to give them the "Me and Nick have something special, and if you fuck that up we'll both hurt you" speech?

Tyson shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Nick hadn't even told him for sure that he was dating this... this _comedian_. Not that 'dating' was the right word, he supposed, considering again that they'd never met. The point was that he had no proof that anything more then friendship was going on. Chat logs didn't mean anything, especially considering he hadn't read the whole thing. What? He wasn't a _snoop_ or anything. The log had been open, and Tyson had read the part that was visible. That's all. An accident.

An accident that was preoccupying more of his thoughts than it should.

\---

"Hey Ty, you got a sec?"

Tyson looked up from his cereal and grinned at Nick. "All the time in the world."

Nick groaned, but kissed him quickly. "No hyperbole this early, OK? 'M too tired."

"Yeah, and I wonder why that is?" Tyson leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms. "Maybe you didn't sleep well last night."

Nick settled into his own chair, popped open a beer, and leaned across the table. "You're right, I didn't get much sleep. I would have, but there was this gorgeous guy who wanted me to fuck him. How could I turn him down?"

Tyson frowned in mock-indignation. "You had sex without telling me?"

Nick laughed, taking a swig of his beer. "Didn't think I needed to tell you. You seemed to get the gist pretty well, if the begging was any indication."

"Shh!" Tyson glanced around cautiously, wide-eyed "People could be listening."

"Oh, what, like you'd suddenly start caring what other people hear, Mr. 'Mike and Chris can just plug their ears if they don't want to join in'?"

Tyson sat up suddenly, and his voice when he spoke was unnaturally loud, even for him. "So! You wanted to tell me something, right?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah. Well, I've already told you most of it, but you might not've been listening."

"How _dare_ you?" Tyson thrust his chin at Nick. "How, in fact, do you dare? How can you bring yourself to say such a thing? I _always_ listen to you. I just don't always remember what I hear."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Ty. Just listen. And try to remember?" Tyson nodded, so he continued. "I told you about Noel, right? Noel Fielding, the guy from the Boosh?"

"You mentioned him once or twice, yeah. When you were making me watch every single episode of that show, _and_ the DVD, _and_ playing the music constantly." Tyson's eyes rolled more with every 'and', until he was just looking at the ceiling. He snapped his head down. "What about him?"

"Well, you know we've been talking online lately. Don't look at me like that, it wasn't a question, course you do. I'm just reminding you. He's a Rejects fan, you know!"

"Yes, Nick, I know. I know all about Mister Noel Fielding and his love for the Rejects. I know about his show, and his standup, and his clothes, and his hair, and his _utterly precious face._ " Tyson laughed and swirled his spoon around the bowl. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I want to start seeing him."

Tyson, who had leaned back in his chair, brought all four legs back to the ground with a thump, carefully raising one eyebrow. "You what?"

Nick sighed. "Calm down, Ty. Breathe." Tyson took one over-exaggerated breath, and Nick continued. "I mean, I've pretty much had a crush on him since before I started talking to him, you know that. And it turns out he's actually really great! He can't or won't capitalize, but it's just AIM, that doesn't matter."

Nick stood up, pacing slightly through the tiny kitchen. "He's really funny. Genuinely funny, not just like on the show. And he's sweet, and he has... interesting taste in music. And he likes me. He asked me first, actually, and I told him I had to tell you before I could commit to anything. So I'm telling you!" He stopped by the fridge, looking somewhat nervously at Tyson, who frowned.

"I thought he was with that other guy, the one who's hotter than him. Julian something?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Julian Barratt, yeah. But like I told you, their relationship's pretty much like ours! I mean, they've both got girlfriends, and Noel's girlfriend is even with Julian as well. She's in a band, too! I don't really like that type of music too much, but to each his own, you know? And really--"

"Nick." Tyson cut him off. "You're babbling."

Nick flushed. "Right. Sorry. It's just that--"

"Nick!" Tyson held his hand up, and then couldn't believe he'd actually just _done_ that. He shook his head at himself. He was getting old. "It's fine."

"Really?" Nick grinned, delighted. "You mean--"

"You and Noel. It's fine. Thanks for telling me."

Nick shook his head and walked over to where Tyson was still sitting, hugging him from behind. "Of course, you moron. I wouldn't do anything like that behind your back."

"I know." Tyson twisted his neck, and Nick obligingly leaned down to kiss him. "Love you, Nicky."

"Love you too." Nick grinned and retrieved his beer. "Now finish your cereal."

"Mm, you sure about that?" Tyson hooked an arm over the back of his chair, leering at Nick. "It'll keep, you know."

"You remember how this conversation started, right? Remember last night?"

"Aw, c'mon, Wheeler," Tyson goaded, "don't tell me you're gettin' so old you can't have sex during the day."

"S'not gonna work, Ty. We both know damn well that's not true. 'Sides, don't you think we should actually try _writing_ on this self-imposed break of ours?"

"We've _been_ writing, Nicky. We have one song, and it kicks ass, so now we can take a break." Tyson stood up and advanced on Nick, who decided retreat was definitely the more fun option.

\---

 **drteeth_82** : Yes.  
 **tehmightybush** : hello nick, how are you? im fine, thx.  
 **drteeth_82** : He said yes.  
 **tehmightybush** : now what ar -  
 **tehmightybush** : he did?  
 **drteeth_82** : Yep. It's okay with him.  
 **tehmightybush** : O_o  
 **tehmightybush** : really. really?  
 **drteeth_82** : Really. :-D  
 **tehmightybush** : XD  
 **tehmightybush** : *HUGS*  
 **drteeth_82** : You dork. *hugs*

"He said yes!" Noel jumped up from the computer and ran into the bedroom, where Dee was reading. "He said yes!"

Dee looked up from her magazine. "Who said what now?"

"Nick's boyfriend! He's OK with me and Nick being together!" Noel didn't jump up and down, but only as a result of a lot of practice. "I mean, I sort of figured he would, you know? Nick says he's good about these things. But he said yes!"

Dee put her magazine down and smiled, amused. "You're a dork, you know that?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So nothing! I'm just making sure you haven't forgotten, that's all."

"I know, I know. That's what Nick said too."

"What, that you're a dork? I like him already!"

"Oh, shut up." Noel climbed onto the bed and settled in next to his girlfriend, who kissed him quickly before leaning her head on his shoulder. "I am too happy to be brought down by name-calling." Noel sighed. "He's really great, you know?"

"No, I don't know. I've never talked to him, remember? But I trust your taste in boys." Dee smirked. "After all, that's what got us Julian."

Noel smiled, lying back. "You heard from him today? I wanna tell him the good news."

"Yeah, he did call earlier, but he won't be over until later tonight. The twins have finally taken to normal sleeping patterns, so he at least has _some_ nights off."

"Finally." Noel turned on his side, facing Dee. "'S'been _way_ too long since we've had him for any reasonable schedule."

"Well, what do you expect, Noel?" Dee turned to face him as well, scooting up on the bed so that they were nose-to-nose. "They're a _family_ now."

Noel pouted, and Dee resisted the urge to bite his lip. "We were his family first!"

"Noel!" Dee affected a shocked tone, still more teasing than anything. "Is that a note of _jealousy_ I hear?"

"Of course not!" Noel's eyes grew wide and he shook his head frantically. "You know I love Julia, and the twins are adorable!" His voice softened. "I just miss having him over here. I know it's silly; I mean, I still see him and all that. But never _here._ With _us._ I miss having _us._ "

"Well, you will." Dee was smiling and her eyes were wide, but her words were serious. "He's coming over tonight, and you can tell him your _big news,_ and then..." She trailed off, tapping a finger on Noel's mouth. "Well. You know what then." Noel grinned fiercely and kissed her.

"Mmph," Dee broke away, panting. "Love you, baby."

Noel grinned against her neck. "Love you too. More kissing now?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

\---

"So, y'know, you don't have any shoots coming up."

Tyson looked down at where Nick's head was pillowed on his chest. "Yeah?"

"And we have about two album's worth of material already."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we makin' conversation now? I might not be coherent enough for that."

Nick swatted Tyson's side, but he was just as worn out, and there was no real force behind it. "S'not a conversation yet, you're not saying anything. I'm leadin' up to something, if you'd wait."

"Right, right." Tyson mimed zipping his mouth shut.

" _So,_ I was thinking, maybe we could go somewhere for a vacation. A real one, not just hanging out here."

"Yeah, sure." Tyson nodded slowly. "Like where were you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know." Nick hitched himself up on one elbow and trailed a finger down Tyson's chest. "Maybe England?"

Tyson laughed. "Nick Wheeler, if you want to see your British boytoy, just tell me and we'll go!"

"Please, he's not my boytoy. He's like nine years older than me!"

"Oh, so you're _his_ boytoy, is that it? I see how it is." Tyson nodded solemnly. "Yeah, course you can see him. You don't need to try and convince me, I promise."

Nick grinned, flopped back down, and sighed. "Yeah, I do want to see him. Among other things."

Tyson chuckled. "Well, that's understandable. I still think his boyfriend's hotter, though." He blocked Nick's feeble smack and hugged his boyfriend closer. "How long were you thinking we'd be there?"

\---

 **drteeth_82** : Two weeks.  
 **tehmightybush** : two whole weeks in london? or would you be traveling during that?  
 **drteeth_82** : Noel, we're not on tour or anything. I'm basically coming to see you.  
 **drteeth_82** : Ty's coming along to make sure he approves, and because we've never really had any downtime in England.  
 **drteeth_82** : And, I'm pretty sure, because he thinks Julian's hot.  
 **tehmightybush** : well, julian *is* hot!  
 **tehmightybush** : not really into adding anyone else, though. just to say.  
 **drteeth_82** : No, it's fine. That's not the point, really.  
 **tehmightybush** : yeah, back to that. you sure you wanna be here for two weeks? theres only so much to do outside the flat.  
 **drteeth_82** : I think I'd be OK with stayin' in. ;-)  
 **tehmightybush** : oh, i see how it is. you only want me for my body, is that it?  
 **drteeth_82** : If that were true, I wouldn't bother with people across the ocean. Come on, man.  
 **tehmightybush** : haha, ill grant you that.  
 **drteeth_82** : Unless you don't *want* me around for two weeks, which I would totally understand, seriously.  
 **tehmightybush** : ok, shut up. never say that again. there is absolutely no reason at all that you shouldnt be here for *longer* than that, even. im just worried about you getting bored!  
 **drteeth_82** : Are you serious? Near as I can tell, you're anything but boring.

~**~

"So you're sure he's meeting us there?"

"How many times, Ty? Yes, I'm sure. I'll text him as soon as we start circling, and he'll be there by the time we are."

"You know, you're really not s'posed to have your phone on. Think it does something to the plane."

"It's one phone, Ty. For not even ten seconds. It'll be fine."

Tyson groaned. "See, and because you said that, something bad'll happen! You're a fuckin' jinx, Wheeler."

"Shut up." Nick leaned over and kissed Tyson quickly. "Now will you at least pretend to try to sleep? Not all of us can function on half an hour."

"Oh, what, you can function with a case of beer in your system, but a little _sleep_ is a problem for you?" Tyson sat up, smirking. "You, Nick Wheeler, are a fraud and a charlatan, and I'm going to report you to the rockstar's guild."

Nick yawned. "Fine, but wait 'til we're back in the states, OK?"

\---

"Come on, Ju, hurry up!" Noel rushed through the doors of the airport, sparing a glance over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who sauntered nonchalantly behind him, hands in his pockets. Noel rolled his eyes and continued on, as Julian called after him.

"Look, what's the rush? They're probably still circling, and even if they're not, you know how bloody long the customs check takes."

"Yeah, so what?" Noel slowed to Julian's pace. "I just want to make sure I'm where I said I'd be, _when_ I said I'd be. This is a confusing airport, and I don't want him to think I've forgotten to pick him up or something!"

"All right, calm down!" Julian raised his hands in a peacekeeping gesture before placing them gently around Noel's shoulders. "I'm just saying, that's all. I didn't mean anything by it. You can stop freaking out."

Noel sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just... nervous."

\---

"Nick, I know you're nervous, but you have to calm down!" Tyson whispered to his boyfriend, squeezing his hand discreetly. "It's not like we've never been here before, and you know where we're going, right?"

"Right." Nick took a deep breath, then went back to panicking. "What if we don't like each other offline? Two weeks is a long time if we get sick of each other! I couldn't stand not liking him, he's still _Noel Fielding,_ you know?"

Tyson smiled. "Yeah, I know. But look, you're more than likely gonna get along fine! And even if you argue, I promise we can leave early if you want."

"Don't say that, it sounds like you're counting on it!" Nick laughed at himself, and took another deep breath as they rounded the corner to the baggage reclaim area. He suddenly clutched Tyson's hand. "Oh my god, there he is!"

Julian caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and tapped Noel on the shoulder. "Hey Noel, isn't that him?"

Noel turned just as Nick let go of Tyson's hand. They both did remarkable impersonations of patient men for a few seconds, until Noel darted forward and grabbed Nick and hugged him like he was never going to let go. Nick, for his part, dropped his carryon luggage and hugged Noel, grinning wildly, nodding to Julian over Noel's shoulder.

Eventually, Tyson cleared his throat, and Nick jumped, pulling back and forcing Noel to relinquish his hold. Breathing had become an issue anyway.

"Right, um. Noel, this is Tyson. Tyson, this is Noel!"

Tyson leaned forward and stuck out his hand, along with a smirk.

"I'm his boyfriend. He seems to have forgotten."

Noel shook Tyson's outstretched hand and threw a glance at Nick, who shrugged his shoulders in a "what can you do?" gesture.

"OK, er, Tyson, Nick, this is Julian. Julian, Nick and Tyson."

Nick took a deep breath. "Mr. Barratt, um, Julian, I'm a huge fan, seriously. I mean," he gestured, "not just because of Noel or whatever. You're really just amazing."

Julian blinked, slightly taken aback, and grinned at Noel. "I think I like this one. You can keep him."

"Oh, thanks." If it is possible to roll one's eyes fondly, that is precisely what Noel did. "C'mon, we'd better get going, yeah? People might start taking pictures."

It was Tyson's turn to roll his eyes, but he had to admit that quite a few people were looking at them instead of the luggage carousels. "You're weird, but you're right. Let's just get our bags and go." Luckily, it was a short wait, and they were soon on their way to Noel's flat.

\---

"Dee? You still here?"

"Yeah, m'in the bedroom. Be right out!"

"She's leaving for Berlin tomorrow," Noel told Nick and Tyson. "Sue and Chris are already there, but she stayed an extra few days because she wants to meet you."

Nick paused. "Sue's the other Robot, right? And Chris is..."

"Oh, come on, I thought I'd trained you better than that! Chris Corner, of Sneaker Pimps and IAMX. He's Sue's boyfriend. Doesn't really like that word, though, reckons it sounds a bit creepy at 'their age'." Nick could practically hear the quotation marks.

"Not that it makes any sense," Julian muttered and gave a snort.

"But we humour them," Dee finished, coming into the living room. "Noel, you horrible person, at least let them sit down!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry, um, chairs! We have chairs, or a sofa, just sit wherever you want!" Noel gestured grandly around the frankly rather small room. "Here, I'll take your bags into your room, you just rest."

Nick and Tyson sat carefully on the couch, which looked as if it might have a few springs loose. Dee, meanwhile, perched on the edge of a chair, and Julian leaned against the doorjamb and folded his arms. No one spoke as they watched Noel leave the room with the suitcases.

Finally, Nick spoke up. "Are y'all really OK with this?"

"What, you and Noel?" Dee leaned back in her chair. "Of course we are!"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Julian pushed away from the doorway and sat down in the remaining chair, running his palms along the armrests. "He likes you, you like him. We want him to be happy, and you apparently do that."

Nick grinned, quickly. "Yeah, it's just that a lot of the time, people we've approached haven't really been the best."

Julian laughed, gently. "Well, here's the thing. We've been-- how long have you two been together?"

Nick looked to Tyson. "How are we doing the timing on that?"

Tyson looked at the ceiling. He practically had their timeline memorised. "Well, we met around eleven years ago, didn't really do anything about it for almost two years, but let's be honest, there was no one else who even mattered then." He looked down again. "So nine, ten, eleven years? Roughly that."

Julian nodded. "I imagine you're pretty secure in your relationship, then." Tyson laughed at the understatement, and Julian grinned in reply. "Me and Noel have known each other just about as long as you have, been together just about as long as we've known each other, then Dee came along less than a year after that. We're pretty secure ourselves, if it comes to that."

"What Julian's trying to say," Dee broke in, "is that we're not afraid Noel's gonna leave us for you. I imagine that's most of the problem you've faced, being a rockstar and all that, people thinking they'll never measure up. Well, I'm a rockstar in my own right, and Noel might as well be one, and Julian's just--" they shared a smile, "Julian! There's no one who could break us up."

Noel (who may or may not have been listening around the corner, Nick couldn't be sure) re-entered the room and sat next to Nick on the side away from Tyson. Not out of any dislike of the man, but to avoid seeming to split them up. He didn't really _know_ Tyson, and he firmly planned to be wary for as long as possible. Still, that didn't stop him from putting an arm over Nick's shoulders.

"Have they been threatening you?"

"Not in so many words, no." Nick grinned and laid his head on Noel's shoulder, reaching for Tyson's hand at the same time. "They've just been making sure I don't try to steal you or something, I think."

"Hey now, you started it!" Dee protested.

"Oh, like you wouldn't take any opportunity to scare him."

Nick laughed, but cut himself off with a yawn that looked likely to dislocate his jaw. "God, sorry. I'm usually better with jetlag."

Noel looked embarrassed, and carefully stood up. "God, sorry, I forgot about that! Er, Tyson, are you tired too? You could..."

"I am kinda, yeah." Tyson stood up, pulling Nick with him. "Sorry to duck out on you so early."

"Oh, no problem at all, I completely understand!" Noel slid past Nick, nodding at them to follow him. "Your room's right through here."

A series of temporary roommates and stubborn ex-boyfriends had forced Dee to turn her one unused room into a bedroom, just to keep people from sleeping on the potentially deadly couch. Dee hadn't had any other roommates (or ex-boyfriends) since Noel moved in with her, but she kept a bedroom spare just in case. She never knew when Sue and Chris would decide they needed some "time apart", and one or the other would need to stay with her. It hadn't had a steady occupant since Julian and Julia moved in together, so it was largely empty when Noel ushered Nick and Tyson in.

"OK, your bags are by the dresser, and the bathroom's just down the hall, first door on your..." he paused, "left. Just let me know if you need anything, but otherwise, goodnight!"

"Hah, more like late afternoon, isn't it?" Tyson grinned. "We're usually good with this, though. One night and we're caught up."

"So I'll see you, what, _tomorrow_ afternoon?"

"Probably closer to the morning, but yeah." Tyson pushed Nick in the general direction of the bed. "I'll be right back, I just need to talk to Mister Fielding for a sec. You go ahead and get ready."

Nick nodded, looking askance at his boyfriend (he was tired, but not so tired that he couldn't wonder), and bent down to untie his shoes. Noel didn't even try not to look, but went willingly when Tyson nudged him into the hallway.

"Look, I know it probably seems like I don't like you, but I do. I just wanted to make that clear. It's just that I'm... OK, your people gave us the speech about how Nick couldn't break y'all up even if he tried--"

"Oh, I knew it!" Noel rolled his eyes. "They always do that. To be fair, Dee and I did it to Julia."

"Yeah? So, remind me, how old are their kids now?"

"Yyyeah, that one's a bit more evenly split than most of 'em."

"Uh-huh." Tyson nodded, barely controlling a grin. "Anyway, there are no worries on that front. Nick likes you, a lot, but he knows more about your relationships than any sane person should, and he's not trying to mess with them."

"Oh, no, I know he's not. They didn't mean anything by it, it's just the way we work. To be honest, I feel a bit guilty bringing him into our whole thing. We're a bit of a clusterfuck, really. There've been stories written about it."

"Hah, yeah, I think Nick showed me one. Y'all were in a park, or something, weren't you?"

"That's the one!" Noel grinned, and Tyson couldn't help but grin back.

"There's still one thing no one seems to've thought of. What am I s'posed to do while you and Nicky are gettin' it on?"

Noel faltered. "Anything you want! I mean, Dee's leaving, but you could hang out with Julian? Or, I dunno, you could just..." he waved a hand. "I mean, this is basically a vacation for you, isn't it? That's how Nick put it. You could do whatever it is Americans do when they're on vacation in London? Apparently a lot of them shop."

"Shop." Coming from Tyson's mouth, the syllable was laced with the best combination of venom and apathy Noel had ever heard. "Yeah, that doesn't really sound like a good time. Julian, you said?"

"Julian, yeah. I'm sorry, you're right, we didn't really think about that."

"Hey, it's OK, I can hang out with Julian. If nothing else, he seems like a decent guy. Plus, he's hot."

"Hahah, yeah, he is that." Noel grinned. Tyson noted that "grinning" appeared to be his default expression, and wondered idly if he and Mike would get along. "Anyway, you should probably sleep. If you're tired, I mean. Or just to keep Nick from thinking you're trying to steal me."

"Please, he's probably listening at the door, he won't worry."

(Inside the room, Nick darted back to the bed and pulled the blanket over himself, in case Tyson decided to open the door suddenly.)

"Still," Noel gestured semi-grandly at the door and began to turn. "See you tomorrow afternoon. Dee should still be here, in case you want her to threaten you one last time before she says goodbye. Night!"

"Yeah, night." Tyson shook his head and opened the bedroom door, chuckling at Nick's innocent face and the obviously quickly-arranged blanket.

"So, what was that about?"

"You know damn well what it was about, you sneak!" Tyson flopped down next to Nick, barely pausing to kick off his shoes. "I thought you were tired. Shouldn't you be sleeping instead of listening at doors?"

"You know I'm not gonna leave you for him, right?"

Tyson blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm just saying. You do know, right? This isn't anything serious, really. You're all I'm ever serious about."

"Yeah. I know." Tyson smiled, and twisted so the blanket was at least partly on top of him. "Lamp's on your side, I'm gonna try and sleep."

"G'night." Nick turned off the lamp and closed his eyes, but it was a while before he could get to sleep. Tyson was right, he thought. They _hadn't_ talked about what Tyson was going to do on his own in London while Noel and Nick were "gettin' it on", as Tyson had so eloquently put it. He wondered for a moment if Noel would be OK with... well, he hadn't mentioned it, but maybe he just didn't want to scare Tyson off by asking him to watch. Nick huffed a laugh. As if that could possibly make Tyson uncomfortable. Nick clearly hadn't told Noel enough about their band dynamic.

He smiled, decided he'd broach the topic in the morning, curled up to his boyfriend, and finally fell asleep.

\---

It wasn't until the next afternoon that things really set in for Nick and Tyson. Dee had left just minutes after they emerged from their room, having been asleep for _far_ too long (in their opinion), but completely caught up. She'd kissed each of them on the cheek before kissing Noel and Julian rather more thoroughly, and rushed out, calling "Remember what I told you!" over her shoulder.

Tyson looked at Nick. "What did she tell us?"

"Well, she told me I couldn't steal Noel, I don't know what she told you."

"Did she tell me anything? Maybe it's implied that I'm not allowed to _help_ you steal him?"

Nick nodded solemnly. "That must be it."

Since then, they hadn't had much time to themselves. Not that that was the point, of course. Still, it would have been nice, Nick thought, to at least be able to talk with Tyson about this whole thing, just to make sure he was really as OK with it as he was acting. It had been a long time since they'd been this far from home without Chris and Mike, and they'd definitely never come this far just to indulge one or the other's secondary relationships.

It wasn't that he thought Tyson didn't trust him. After eleven years, he'd earned the right to be absolutely sure of that. No, he was mostly wondering (as he was sure Tyson was too) what Tyson would be doing while Nick was alone with Noel. He'd mentioned Julian, but the four of them had been what might reasonably be termed 'hanging out' all day, and nothing more had been said to that effect. Nick was concerned.

Noel seemed a little off-balance himself, but Nick wasn't sure that didn't stem more from drugs than any uncertainty he might have been feeling. Noel thought he was sneaky, but Nick hadn't lived with Chris Gaylor, Coke Dealer without knowing what that dulled look in someone's eyes meant. Plus, he'd seen the pictures.

(Of course, living with Chris Gaylor, Coke Dealer also meant that he didn't particularly _care,_ except in the sense that Noel clearly had no common sense whatsoever, to let _pictures_ exist. He had refused to talk to Noel for a week after he saw them.)

In any case, they'd been sitting in a bar ( _pub,_ Nick reminded himself) since early afternoon, just... talking. Mostly, Nick and Noel were trying to get Tyson and Julian better acquainted, if only to even the balance. Frankly, Nick thought it would be better for Tyson and Julian just to talk to each other, alone, instead of having their boyfriends in the way. But Noel seemed determined to make Tyson feel at home, so that didn't seem likely to happen any time soon.

They'd carefully seated themselves by relationship, with Noel and Julian next to each other on one side of the table, and Nick and Tyson respectively across from them. It was all very well and good, Nick thought, in terms of not threatening the primary relationships, but it made conversation awkward. He shook his head.

Julian knew he really should have been home a while ago, or at least should have called Julia. He kept making vague motions that might eventually lead to leaving, but every time he started to get up Tyson's face just _fell,_ and he told himself he could stay a little bit longer. Tyson looked so lost in the midst of Nick and Noel's conversation, and Julian sympathised with him completely. He knew what it was like to be in a room with no one but Noel and someone else whom Noel was focusing on, and he didn't envy Tyson the unfamilliarity and awkwardness of the situation. He was about to suggest that Nick and Noel just go off together already, so he could talk to Tyson without their... distracting influence, when Nick cleared his throat, cutting Noel off mid-ramble.

"You think maybe Ty and Julian should talk on their own?" When Noel smirked, Nick rolled his eyes. "No, I just mean that we're pretty much talkin' for them, and maybe they'd get to know each other better if we left them alone."

 _I knew I liked this one,_ Julian thought, replying: "He's right, Noel. You two just go off and do your thing, I'll keep Tyson occupied." Julian did his best to keep his grin unnoticeable, but of course Noel knew him better than that. They had a brief, silent conversation with their eyes (consisting mostly of _oh really?_ and _shut up, Noel_ ) before Noel stood up.

"All right, let's leave the _menfolk_ to their business, then." Noel tried to act casual, even dismissive, but the other three (and probably the whole pub) could tell he was barely restraining himself from grabbing Nick and dragging him back to the flat.

"Yeah, we might as well," Nick answered, standing up and grinning at Tyson, "Since they seem to want to leave us to ours." He leaned down, slipping an arm around Tyson's shoulders. "'ll you be all right?"

Tyson laughed out loud for the first time since they'd entered the pub. " _Yes,_ Nick, I'll be fine. You go off and play with Noel; I want to talk to Julian anyway."

"Uh-oh!" Noel raised one eyebrow. "You're in trouble, Ju."

"Go, go, will you _go?_ " Julian shooed Noel away, and Nick followed, with one last peck to Tyson's cheek.

Tyson and Julian watched them leave, turning back to each other as soon as the door closed. Tyson grinned. "That didn't take too long, did it?"

Julian rolled his eyes. "Oh, not at all." He huffed a laugh. "He's usually quicker than that. He must be scared of you."

"Of _me?_ " Tyson shook his head. "Yeah, right. If anything, Nick's scared of you!"

Julian nodded, grinning into his pint. "That's understandable."

"Oh, shut up." Tyson rolled his eyes. "What are we s'posed to do while they're monopolising the apartment?"

"Well, we could talk about now ridiculous our boyfriends are." Julian shrugged. "Or we could get another round."

"I like the way you think." Tyson perked up. "Another round it is!"

\---

It was only due to years of practice with Julian that Noel managed not to get caught with his hand in Nick's jeans on the tube. Of course, credit must also be given to Nick's entirely unexpected ability to stay silent while getting off, more than likely stemming from Tyson's habit of jacking him off during phone interviews. And really, it was down to pure luck that his face when Noel stopped didn't give them both away.

Not that it was Noel's fault. Not _entirely._ They'd reached their stop, after all, and the street was not at all the same as the train in terms of relative secrecy. Any claims Nick could make that Noel was deliberately teasing him were, let's face it, well founded, but technically impossible to prove. Once the door to the flat was shut, though, all bets were off, and Noel found himself slammed against the wall and kissed violently.

"You," Nick whispered, "are a fucking tease." He licked a stripe up Noel's jaw before moving down, nipping at the pulse point. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?"

It really wasn't fair, Noel thought desperately, to expect him to keep track of timelines when his shirt was being unbuttoned by someone who stopped to lick at every half-inch of exposed skin before moving on. Luckily, Nick seemed to know this, because he answered himself.

"Kim made me watch a clip of that Llama song about three years ago..." Now finished with the buttons, Nick pulled Noel away from the wall to tug the shirt off. "And the way you looked at Julian... god, you were so hot." He reattached his mouth to Noel's neck, muffling further speech and making Noel groan.

"You-" _Deep breaths, Noel. Remember how to think._ "You thought I was hot because of the way I looked at _Julian?_ " He took Nick's answering hum as assent, and laughed breathlessly. "God, why didn't you tell me you're a voyeur?"

Nick rolled his eyes, pressing a quick kiss to Noel's jaw. "M'not! Just- OK, I'm not _completely._ But you try not being one at all when you're in a quad that lives together most of the time."

"Fair enough." With difficulty, Noel restrained himself from laughing. "You do know, right, that sextets beat quads? And as a functioning member of a sextet, I'd say I won that one."

"Oh, shut up, you did not. Two of your people live in another _country,_ and neither you nor Dee are with Julia. Face it, you're a triad at best!"

"Is this really the issue? You were doing some lovely things to my neck just then, can we continue that?"

"What, just the neck?" Nick raised and eyebrow and lowered a hand. "You don't think it's time to move on a little?"

"Yeah, if you--"

And then Nick was tugging Noel's (looser than usual) trousers down and Noel stopped thinking, let alone talking.

\---

Between the four of them, Noel, Julian, Nick, and Tyson managed to work out something of a schedule for the rest of Nick and Tyson's time in England. Noel got Nick to himself on alternate days, during which time Tyson went either to Julian's flat or the pub. The remaining days were less structured, but generally involved drinking and conversation, the former of which made the latter gradually less awkward than it had been at first.

Somewhere between commiserating with Julian and complimenting Julia on her cooking, Tyson discovered that he was, apparently, good with children. At the very least, the twins certainly seemed to like him. Possibly, Nick suggested when Tyson told him, beaming, this was because they were in awe of his accent. After that, Tyson played up his drawl, and they did seem to like that. (Of course, they positively _fawned_ on him when he sang for them, so that could have been it, too.)

Around the start of the second week, Tyson stopped talking about the babies. It wasn't that he'd tired of them, but that Nick had started looking at him oddly. Tyson had a feeling Nick thought he was about to suggest they adopt a child. (If he thought about it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea, but not for at _least_ a few years.)

The point of all this being, schedules were all very well and good, except for their annoying habit of ending just as you got used to them. So it was with the trip, which all too soon had only one day left. It wasn't an alternate day (except in the sense that all days are alternate days, Noel pointed out before Nick laughed and told him to stop reading _Through The Looking Glass_ ), but Tyson didn't even stop for breakfast before leaving for Julian's that morning. He knew better than to be in the way when Nick and Noel woke up.

Julian opened the door almost before Tyson buzzed, tilting his head back in a way that indicated that Julia was still asleep, but there was food on the table if he was hungry. Tyson was surprised to realise how much of Julian's silent communication he could understand, after only two weeks. He'd seen Noel and Julian, of course, having whole conversations with their eyes, and for his part he could talk to Nick just by raising an eyebrow, but this was something different. He still couldn't understand Julian when he 'spoke' to Noel, but they seemed to have developed their own system. He shrugged and followed Julian to the kitchen. It was probably down to having spent so much time together, that was all.

\---

To their credit, Nick and Noel managed to wait until after breakfast to rush to Noel's bedroom, though that may have been more in the interests of building up their strength than out of any actual patience. Whatever the cause, fifteen minutes out of the day was considered plenty long enough not to be having sex, considering that Nick and Tyson were leaving in the morning, and they didn't want to waste any time.

Once they were naked and had gotten the first few orgasms out of the way (it may have been their last day, but that was no reason to rush through things), Noel reached out and opened the nightstand drawer.

"Right, now I've been holding off on these, you just tell me if- "

"Oh, get on with it, will you?" Nick laughed. "Is it handcuffs? 'Cause, trust me, I'm fine with those."

"Er. Yeah, actually." Noel pulled the pair of standard handcuffs out of the drawer. Dee'd nicked them off a cop ( _Policeman officer,_ Noel thought, thinking of Simon, and wow was he the right person to think of in association with handcuffs. Shame about Frost's posessiveness), a while back, and they'd never seen the need to get a fancy pair.

"Why am I not surpised that you have handcuffs?" Nick rolled closer. "And why won't I be surprised if you tell me they're really Dee's?"

"Because you're a very perceptive young man who pays attention to relationship dynamics?" Noel dangled the handcuffs hopefully, widening his eyes in a way that really wasn't fair.

Nick laughed once, sharply. "Yeah, that must be it." He grabbed the cuffs and rolled away, examining them. "So what took you so long, man? Gave you credit for more guts than that!"

Noel shrugged. "Dunno, just figured it'd be a better end to your trip if we weren't used to them by now."

"That's... actually really good reasoning! Well done!" Nick raised and eyebrow and applauded briefly.

"Oh, shut up." Noel snatched the handcuffs back.

\---

Tyson stared at Julian over the rim of his glass. He knew it was his last full day in England, and he felt like whatever conversation he had should reflect that, but all that had happened was the usual small talk over breakfast before heading to the pub. Nick still tended to call it a bar, which Tyson thought was just about the most adorable thing ever. But then, he thought that about a lot of the things Nick did. The ones that weren't blatantly hot, of course.

"So." Julian sat back, clearing his throat. "Seems like we should talk about something important, doesn't it? Last day and that."

Tyson sighed. "Yeah, but I can't think of anything! Jeez, I don't wanna go home yet."

Julian grinned. "Well, we could talk about that."

"Oh, what, are you my shrink now?" Tyson rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I dunno, I've just got used to being here, with the scheduling weirdness and talking to you, and now it's over! And, I mean, Nick and Noel have each other online, but I'm not gonna be able to talk to you, am I." He said it flatly, rhetorically, but as a statement rather than a complaint. Julian boggled.

"Well, of _course_ you are! What, d'you think I don't have internet?" He shook his head. "What's wrong with you today?"

Tyson tilted his head and shrugged. "I just figured, y'know, you've had enough of me getting in the way, haven't you? You're just humouring me while our boyfriends are otherwise engaged."

Julian was genuinely lost for words. All he could do was stare incredulously at the man across the table from him, who had seemed so smart to him until a few seconds ago. "You really have no idea, do you?" He chuckled, closing his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink before refocusing on Tyson. "Trust me, if I didn't want to hang out with you, I wouldn't. I'd let you wander around London while I stayed home with my girlfriend and my sons."

Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but Julian cut him off. "I'm hanging out with you because I like you, okay? I make no secret of who I like and don't like, and I don't create impressions that aren't real." He stood up, fishing in his pocket for the appropriate bills, which he handed over at the counter before heading for the door. "Follow me."

\---

"Oh, god!"

"Yes?" Noel grinned down at Nick, who narrowed his eyes.

"I hope you know," he said, as casually as he could manage while trying to regain use of his brain, "that if I could move my hands, I'd hit you."

"Well, then, it's a good thing you're the one in cuffs and not me. It's a lot more fun this way." Noel sank to the bed and ran a hand down Nick's side.

"Oh yeah?" Nick laughed. "Uncuff me, and I'll show you what's 'more fun'."

"Now, why would I do that when you're so pretty like this?"

"Because if you don't, I'm not visiting you next time we tour."

"OK, OK!" Noel hastily unlocked the cuffs. "No need to get nasty, jesus!"

Nick rolled his eyes and sat up, rubbing his wrists. "I haven't even _started_ getting nasty."

Noel would have told him to stop talking about it, then, and get on with things, but the gleam in Nick's eyes informed him in no uncertain terms that further goading would be painfully useless, as Nick was going to take his own sweet time with this. He settled for smiling winningly and moaning when Nick pounced.

\---

After walking in silence for a while, Julian finally stopped by a tree. He looked expectantly at Tyson, who didn't know what was so special about this particular tree, and said so. Julian nodded. "No, you wouldn't know. It doesn't look out of the ordinary at all, does it?"

Tyson, feeling that he was probably missing something here, just shook his head.

"This is where I kissed Noel for the first time." Julian put his hands in his pockets, took them out again, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd only known him for a month, but I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

Tyson was beginning to get an idea of why they were here, but he kept his mouth shut.

"This is also where Noel and I first talked to Dee about forming a triad, and where I asked Julia to move in with me." Julian grinned, quickly. "I ended up moving in with _her,_ but that's not the point." He set his jaw. "This tree doesn't look like much, but it's important to me."

Tyson, by now, could barely breathe.

"And if you don't know why I've brought you here, then I really might as well just turn around and go back home and let you _sit_ here."

Julian took a deep breath, torn between walking away and leaning in. Luckily, Tyson wasn't nearly as conflicted. He ducked his head and captured Julian's lips, aware in the back of his mind that this man was sixteen years older than him, but somehow finding himself unable to make that matter.

Fortunately for both of them, that particular area of the park was deserted, and stayed that way for nearly two hours.

\---

The next morning was interesting. Noel woke Nick and Tyson up five hours before their flight, just to make absolutely certain they'd have time to eat, say goodbye, and check in. Julian, who'd stayed the night, grumbled that if Nick wasn't going to hit Noel, he would, but all that really happened was that he got roped into making breakfast.

When they got to the airport, Tyson hugged Julian tightly, and they exchanged pre-written slips of paper with phone numbers and MSN screennames. Noel called them girls and Nick warned them that losing the papers could get them endless unwanted harassment from fans. Both of them were soundly ignored.

Nick and Noel, meanwhile, seemed reluctant to step away from each other. In the end, Julian held Noel's shoulders while Tyson dragged Nick to the security checkpoint, all four waving goodbye.

The plane ride passed much more quickly than the actual time warranted, as a result of not wanting it to. Things always work out like that.

Tyson and Nick walked into their house, greeted only by the incessant blinking on the answering machine. Chris and Mike had both called wishing them a good trip, and again that morning welcoming them home.

It was interesting, Tyson thought. He'd been to England more times in the past few years than some people had their entire lives, but he'd never before regretted coming home.

\---

Soon enough, though, it was time to record their third album, and soon after that they were on tour again. The flurry of band-related activity, combined with the easy familiarity of sharing a bus with Mike and Chris, distracted them from the people they were missing overseas. Not completely, mind you; they fought over the computer almost every day, for IMing rights. The 'loser' would usually sigh and dial his phone, knowing that he'd really gotten the better end of the deal. Today it was Tyson's turn to call.

"Yeah, course it's me. What's up?"

 **drteeth_82** : Hey, what's up?

"Ah, not much, today. Are you alone?"

 **tehmightybush** : well, julians about to have phonesex with tyson, im pretty sure, but other than that, not much.

"Ty!" Nick interrupted the division. "If you're gonna do that, could you go away? I need to concentrate."

"Hold on, Ju." Tyson held the phone to his chest and mock-glared at Nick. "And just how do you know so much about what I'm 'gonna do', smart one?"

Nick gestured at the computer screen, letting the open iChat window speak for itself.

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Oh yeah?" Nick raised an eyebrow, indicating that Tyson was the last person to be talking about relative normality. "In what specific way, this time?"

"You don't think it's at all weird that you're talking to Noel about me talking to Julian?"

"What, compared to this?" Nick waved a hand around the bus, encompassing Mike and Chris wrestling on the floor, Dave and Kadaver betting on the outcome, and Shabba on the phone with Dirty. "Nah, seems pretty normal to me."


End file.
